The present invention relates to a power transfer mechanism control device that controls a power transfer mechanism which is mounted on a vehicle including an automatically stoppable and automatically startable motor and which transfers power from the motor to an axle side via a friction engagement element actuated by a fluid pressure from a fluid pressure actuator, and also relates to a power transfer device including a power transfer mechanism and a control device that controls the power transfer mechanism.